Daltonismo Anaranjado: Conviviendo con Percy
by flor.leanny
Summary: Que hay si yo te dijera que tu mejor amigo es Oliver Wood, pero... tienes que convivir siete años con Percy
1. Hola Hogwarts Amo el quididtch

**¿Que es daltonismo anaranjado**

Son series de capítulos cortos de cada uno de los hermanos Weasley

**¿Están relacionadas entre sí?**

Si, pero puedes leer una sola si quieres, no es necesario que leas todas, aunque de esa manera entenderias aún mas algunos chistes y cosas que hay dentro de las seríes.

**¿Este cual es?**

El de Percy.

**¿Y cuando empieza?**

Ahora

**DALTONISMO ANARANJADO**

**"Conviviendo con Percy"**

Una pequeña niña se acercaba a la plataforma del tren cargando un gran baúl. La chica caminaba tan rápido como el peso le permitía. Iba refunfuñando varios insultos hacia sus padres por dejarla sola en esa maldita estación, si no hubiese visto a ese rubio metiéndose en la pared, no sabría donde dirigirse, y no sabría como iría a Hogwarts.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – pregunto mirando a dentro de un compartimiento donde solo había tres personas. Por la cara que esbozaron los chicos de verde no era una respuesta afirmativa, así que la chica se retiro. Aun más enojada, y ahora también enojada siguió caminando hacia el fondo.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – pregunto en otra donde había dos chicas vestidas de amarrillo. Estas no la escucharon, cosa que luego la chica agradeció, por que estaban cotorreando mientras se contaban sus veranos. La chica cerró la puerta, y se dirigió al compartimiento de al lado.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – Las cuatro personas de azul levantaron sus miradas de sus libros de muy mala manera para: mirar a la pequeña y regresarlas a sus libros.

Todos los vagones donde parecía haber gente de primero y/o segundo estaban tan llenos que algunos se sentaban en el piso.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – pregunto cansinamente a las tres personas que estaban en el compartimiento que era literalmente rojo, amarillo y naranja.

- Por supuesto – respondió un chico flaco y bajito, con la cabeza tremendamente pelirroja, que lucia una insignia de prefecto y un gran suéter con una gigantesca B.

- Claro – respondió toscamente otro que era muy musculoso, pero con cara mas de niño que el primero, y también con un pelo rojizo, que lucia un suéter con la letra C.

El tercero no hablo, era un chico pequeño, probablemente iría a segundo o primero, era pequeñito, de una contextura similar a la del primer pelirrojo, pero con un color de pelo mas naranja que el de los otros dos. Estaba claro que eran hermanos. Y su suéter marcaba una P.

- Soy Bill, el es Charly, y el pequeño es Percy – dijo el mayor que fue fulminado con la mirada de Percy al notar que lo llamaba pequeño. - ¿Vas a primer año no? – La chica asintió con la cabeza – Percy también, así que por lo visto serán compañeros. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Ataña Garver

- ¿Y a que casa crees que pertenecerás? – Bill era muy simpático, intentando entablar conversación con Ataña, mientras que los otros dos eran mas callados.

- En la mas propicia al quidditch – contesto Ataña dejando atrás cualquier centímetro de timidez. En ese instante Charly levanto su cabeza muy interesadamente.

- ¿Te gusta el quidditch? – La chica asintió con una sonrisa - ¿Qué juegas?

- Bateadora o Cazadora, prefiero el primero, se me da mejor.

- Es raro que las mujeres sean bateadoras – inquirió Charly

- Si, eso me motiva más a hacerlo, y por eso es mi posición favorita. – Bill sonrió y Ataña se sonrojo de vuelta.

- ¿A que casa crees que entraras? – pregunto con vos seca Percy.

- No lo se, mis padres no me explicaron eso.

- Es así – dijo Bill – si eres valiente vas a Gryffindor, como nosotros; si eres inteligente a Ravenclaw, que son los de azul; si eres bueno de corazón a Hufflepuf, que son los amarillos; y si eres ambicioso a Slytherin.

- ¿Cómo eres? – pregunto con esa misma vos seca.

- No soy cobarde, ni estúpida, ni mala persona, pero si soy ambiciosa respecto al quidditch. No quiero entrar a Slytherin ahí va gente maldita.

- Al fin una de primero normal – dijo una chica rubia entrando al compartimiento – todas las otras son mas tontas, te juro que decían que querían entrar a la casa con mas varones lindos. TIENEN ONCE AÑOS NO SE SUPONE QUE TENGAN QUE ESTAR PENSANDO EN ESO… al menos yo no lo hacia – añadió pensativa - Perdón por la interrupción mis queridos Weasleys, si no lloren volveré al vagón, pero quisiera saber si algunos de ustedes quisiera comprar alguna golosina, por que la mujer del carro se quebró una pata. – Junto el dinero de los chicos y se dispuso a salir – George Freedom – le dijo a Ataña antes de retirarse.

- Tranquila – dijo Bill sonriendo, y haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción de su amiga¿es que ese chico tenía espíritu maternal que la trataba tan bien? Viendo la cara de Ataña el chico le explico – Su nombre real es Georgina, pero lo detesta completamente. Georgia, Georgy, George, Freedom, como quieras esta bien, solo no digas Georgina, salvo que quieras suicidarte.

b OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO /b

- Gags Horance – El pequeño chico se sentó en el taburete, y se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza. b Ya empezamos con las G /b

- Hufflepuf

- Garen Tara b mas cerca /b

- Ravenclaw

- Garinton Stheven b YA VA POR LA GARV /b

- Ravenclaw

- Garim Sebastián b fui, pero se viene /b

- Slytherin

- Garvarin Joseph – b AY diosss /b

- Ravenclaw

- Garver Ataña – la distancia entre ella y el banco desapareció en segundos que le parecieron años. A penas el sobrero se poso sobre la cabeza de la chica canto:

- Gryffindor – Ataña se levanto y se situó al lado de Bill y George en la gran mesa roja y dorada.

La selección continuo, pero Ataña no le presto atención hasta que Bill hablo

- Ya van por la W, en cualquier momento le toca a Percy.

- Wood Oliver – dijo la profesora Mc Gonnagal.

- Gryffindor – el pequeñejo se sentó al lado de Ataña.

- SE SALTARON A PERCY – grito Bill haciendo que Hagrid, con quien Minerva estaba diciendo los nombres despertara.

- Ohh si, si. – Carraspeo – Weasley Percy – El pequeño colorado alzó su mirada y se dirigió al taburete. El sobrero se poso placidamente y pasaron cinco pesados minutos

en los que no pronuncio palabra. La profesora estaba a punto de apurar al sobrero, sobretodo por que este parecía estar entablando una especie de conversación mental con el chico, el cual estaba tan nervioso que le caían lagrimas de sudor.

- Gryffindor – grito el sombrero antes de que lo asesinasen.

El pequeñejo se levanto orgullosamente y fue hasta la mesa para situarse junto Bill.

- No te parece un poco orgulloso – cuestiono por lo bajo un chico de ojos y pelos marrones.

- Si, además es callado, no emitió palabra en todo el viaje. Solamente asintió, la verdad es que parece algo tonto, pobre. – el chico rió.

- Ejem ejem – la vos de Dumbledor los interrumpió. – A los nuevos les digo bienvenidos y a los viejos bienvenidos otra vez. Como siempre debo recalcar que todos alumnos deben respetar las reglas, el que quiera saberlas por favor diríjase al despacho del celador Filch, quien ha ampliado la lista de objetos prohibidos. – la gente estaba concentrada mirando a Dumbledor para que este dijera "a comer" y todos zarparan sobre los platos a devorar, pero nadie escuchaba lo que el profesor decía hasta – como anuncio especial, una suerte para ustedes debo decirles – orejas preparadas que que que que dijo el viejo? – mañana y pasado mañana no habrá clases, por lo que comenzaremos el miércoles. Dado que nuestros profesores tuvieron un percance y decidimos tener en cuenta esta medida. Ahora si, a comer. – el momento esperado avalancha sobre los platos.

- Oliver Wood – dijo el chico con el que estaba hablando Ataña antes que Dumbledor la interrumpiera, mientras comenzaba a comer.

- Ataña Garver

- ¿Ataña?

- Si, creo que mi mama estaba algo drogada cuando me puso el nombre, un invento de primera calidad.

- Por lo menos original.

- Si puede ser.

El chico Oliver era muy simpático y saco el miedo de Ataña de tener que compartir siete años con compañeros aburridos como Percy. Tenia muchas cosas en común con las chica, ambos eran hijos únicos, solo que la familia de Oliver era cariñosa mientras que la de Ataña era completamente ausente. El padre de Oliver trabajaba en una fábrica de algodón, y su madre se encargaba de las cosas de la casa. Muchos podría pensar que eran pobres, la verdad es que pertenecían a una clase media a la cual le falta un cachitin para ser media alta. Era una de esas típicas familias perfectas que en la actualidad no existen y afortunado seas si la tienes.

La familia de Ataña era lo opuesto de la de Oliver. Sus padres trabajaban en el ministerio de magia y fue criada por su nana. Aunque Ataña tenia plata era la persona mas sencilla del planeta, puede que también afectara el hecho de que nunca aceptaba dinero de sus padres "no quiero dinero de extraños, es una de las pocas enseñanzas de ellos, y les estoy haciendo caso" era lo que solía decir.

La diferencia mayor entre ellos era el echo de que Ataña se crió rodeada de magia, elevándose en escobas voladoras, y placidos cerdos quien no hacían nada mas que mover sus varitas. Y Oliver se crió con los muggles en una escuela común rodeada de chicos, odiando partidos de fútbol, y siendo llamado raro por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Cuando Ataña le contó del quidditch el chico lo desaprobó rápidamente.

- Debe ser como el fútbol, lo detesto, es espantoso, odio a todos los deportes.

- Déjame contarte como es, seguro que te va a gustar. – La miro desconfiado.

- Adelante, pero si me aburro

- Te vas, y nunca más te molestaré con esto. – Asintió – Es así, hay cuatro posiciones: buscador, cazador, golpeador, y guardián. Y tres pelotas: la quaffle, la bludger, y la snitch. Los cazadores vuelan por los aires, mientras

- ¿Vuelan por los aires? – pregunto Oliver asombrado

- Va a tener que ser básico entonces. Se vuela en escobas, ya aprenderemos en clase de vuelo. Los cazadores vuelan mientras se disputan la quaffle, hasta hacerla llegar a los tres postes que están a las esquinas de la cancha, allí es donde juega el guardián pues cada vez que se pase la quaffle por los postes son 10 puntos. Los golpeadores tienen garrotes con los cuales golpean a las bludgers (las cuales han sido hechizadas para ser violentas y deslizarse por la cancha) para derribar a los jugadores o defender a los suyos. Y el buscador se dedica todo el partido a buscar a la snitch, dado que cuando atrapa a esta se termina el partido y se suma 150 puntos al equipo del buscador que la atrapó.

- ¿La snitch y la quaffle también están hechizadas?

- La snitch si, la quaffle no. La snitch es pequeñita y tiene alas para volar y se esconde por todos lados, es deber del buscador atraparla. – Los ojos de Ataña brillaban, pero se sentía triste por no poder transmitir ese brillo a los ojos de Oliver. Se giro había Bill en el mismo momento en que los postres aparecían. – Bill, a pesar de ser de primero¿Mañana podríamos ir a jugar con las escobas o algo así?

- Si, por supuesto, no esta prohibido.

- Me agrada esta chica, ni un día en la escuela y ya quiere estar en el campo de quidditch, mantengo lo dicho "es la única de primero normal" – dijo la amiga rubia de Bill, Georgy. Ataña le sonrió, ya no tenia vergüenza con estos.

- A lo que me refiero es si va a haber algún equipo practicando, por que la verdad no quiero estar con las víboras.

- Tranquila, te averiguare. – dijo Bill.

- No hace falta, hable con Tomas dice que tal vez mañana va a practicar con lo que queda de equipo, pero no es seguro, de todos modos el reservo la cancha. Aunque el equipo de las pelotas esta destrozado, cree que vamos a tener que comprar uno nuevo.

- Gracias George – dijo Ataña.

- La chica aprende rápido – fue la respuesta de esta antes de que Ataña se diera vuelta para hablar con Oliver.

- Mañana será.

- ¿Mañana que?

- Vamos ir a jugar.

- Oh, no, no, no me gusta.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca has volado?

- Esta bien, pero si no me gusta.

- Si, si te pegas la vuelta.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

- ¡¡¡Vamos Oliver!!! – fue la dulce manera en la que la chica despertó al moreno para ir a jugar.

- No quiero – rezongó este. – Y NO LO HARE

- Dale, dale, dale.

Cinco minutos más tarde los dos recorrían los pasillos con las escobas de Ataña en las manos "una suerte que mis padres decidieran comprarme una por enésima vez y mandaran otra, toma usa la nueva que no tiene mucha personalidad, se te haría difícil con la mía, te la regalo". Al llegar al campo la chica saco una caja de su mochila donde estaban todas las pelotas.

- ¿Dónde y como conseguiste eso? – pregunto él.

- ¿Cómo sabes que son difíciles de conseguir?

- Me lo explicaron anoche mis compañeros de cuarto.

- Ahh, bueno mis padres son amigos de Ludo Bagman. – Oliver iba a preguntar quien era, pero la verdad es que no le interesaba, solo había preguntado para quedar bien con Ataña.

- Primero la escoba. Ponla en el piso y párate al lado de esta, estira tu brazo, abre tu mano y grita "arriba". – Ataña siguió sus pasos – arriba – y la escoba se elevo hasta su mano. – Ahora vos.

Oliver siguió los pasos de Ataña.

- Arriba – exclamó. Y la escoba subió a penas el chico dijo la palabra.

- Wow, en general se tarda varios intentos en subirla sobretodo si no tuviste contacto, me sorprende. Ahora súbete, pega una patada al piso, y te vas a elevar.

Oliver siguió los pasos. Y Ataña pronuncio otro wow cuando este se mantuvo en el aire con solo un intento, y a los cinco minutos ya estaba volando como si lo hubiese echo toda la vida.

El viento pegaba en la cara del Oliver, y la escoba se movía con la misma facilidad que le llevaba pensar el movimiento que quería hacer. Realmente esto no era tan malo, no era para nada malo, dado que el era bueno en esto, no como en el fútbol, la tortura de toda su vida.

Ataña tiraba quaffles a Oliver y este las atrapaba perfectamente, aunque no tenia la destreza de deslizarse perfectamente a través de toda la cancha, por eso Ataña lo puso de guardián. Era insoportable, Ataña se esmeraba por colar la quaffle en cualquier situación y el chico se lo impedía.

- Pobre chica – exclamo Georgy con lo que quedaba del equipo de quidditch. – Deben admitir que es buena, pero el pequeño es implacable. Tomas¿vos les prestaste las pelotas¿No era que el equipo de la escuela se rompió?

- No, las deben haber robado. – contesto este. – HEY BAJEN UN SEGUNDO POR FAVOR

Ataña y Oliver obedecieron a toda velocidad.

- ¿De donde sacaron esas pelotas? – pregunto toscamente Charly

- Mi padre es amigo de Ludo Bagman. – contesto Ataña. – Me lo regalo para mi cumpleaños.

- Tu padre tiene un gran puesto en el ministerio ¿eh? – pregunto Georgy

- No lo se, y no me importa, mi padre me concibió y no volvió a hablarme en toda su vida.

- Eres un buen guardián, y vos una formidable cazadora. – Dijo Tomas a Oliver – Tomas Mushroom – se presento.

- Oliver Wood.

- Ataña Garver.

- Ellos son Bill Weasley y George Freedom, cazadores, Charly Weasley buscador, Phineas Nightbath golpeador. Podríamos jugar un partido, si alguno de los cazadores puede ser golpeador así Ataña juega de cazadora.

- Creo – dijo George – que ella sería una excelente golpeadora. ¿No? – le guiño un ojo.

- Si definitivamente prefiero esa posición. – dijo Ataña.

Una semana mas tarde Tomas estaba peleando con la profesora Mc Gonnagal para que deje que ellos dos ingresen sin necesidad de que se realicen las pruebas, cosa que consiguió.

Pero volviendo al día de la fecha a la noche.

- Podrías dejar de mirarme así

- No, decilo de una bendita vez.

- ¿Qué?

- Dale, decilo, dale, dale, dale.

- Gracias Ataña por demostrarme el quidditch soy un completo tarado por no confiar en vos, la verdad es que sos la persona mas inteligente hermosa y perfecta que conozco y que tiene toda la razón del mundo.

- Tampoco para tanto. – el estomago de Oliver sufrió una sensación rara, pero no le dio importancia, esos fideos si que se veían feos.

- Pueden callarse, quiero estudiar. – dijo de mal modo Percy.

- Pero si ni siquiera empezamos las clases.

- Si tu quieres ser una ignorante es tu decisión, aunque había olvidado que tu padre tiene un puesto fuerte en el ministerio, de seguro que te consigue trabajo.

- Un día en el colegio, y ya tengo a mi futura victima de asesinato. - Le dijo Ataña a Oliver quien rió incómodamente, no sabía si bromeaba o si era en serio.

----------------

Holas!!! Here it is! En un par de días subo el siguiente capi y los otros de daltonismo anaranjado! espero que les guste...


	2. ¡Quiero más quidditch!

**Daltonismo Anaranjado: **_"Conviviendo con Percy"_

Capitulo 2: ¡Quiero más quiddich!

-¡¡¡PERO QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES, VOY A ASESINARLO!!! - dijo enojada la chica cuando se alejaron del pelirrojo.

- Cálmate tampoco es para tanto.

- Oh si, si lo es. Primero lo de anoche, vamos Oli ¿quien estudia el primer día de clase?, cuando ni siquiera comenzó tu educación mágica en ningún momento. Y después me choca por los pasillos para ir a la biblioteca cuando todavía no hay tareas.

- Bueno, pero entiéndelo, esta loco, mira como estudia compulsivamente. - Los ojos de Ataña se dirigieron a Percy, este anotaba desenfrenado todo lo que decía el profesor Binns.

- Tal vez tengamos que hacer lo mismo si queremos tener buenas calificaciones.

- No lo creo. - dijo una chica al lado de estos que escribía desenfrenada - todo lo que dice Binns es lo mismo que esta en el libro, quédense tranquilos.

- Gracias... - dijo Oliver

- Tara Garren - correspondió la Ravenclaw por lo bajo.

- Oliver Wood, Ataña Garver - señalo a la chica. - Si no hay que tomar notas, por que vos las tomas. - desconfiaba de la chica, era Ravenclaw, de seguro quería ser la mejor de la clase.

- ¡¡¡Oliver!!! - lo reto Ataña viendo el tono del chico.

- Pero es que

- Escribe otras cosas - respondió un chico pelirrojo que estaba al lado de Tara ante la pelea de susurros. Y les mostró el papel de la chica en el cual había una poesía. Tara se puso colorada.

- Vos también estabas escribiendo mucho

- ¡¡¡Oliver!!! - volvió a insistir Ataña, el pelirrojo les mostró un excelente dibujo con cerillo, de la concentrada cara de Tara escribiendo. - Es realmente bueno - dijo Ataña mientras se lo arrebataba de la mano, sin darse cuenta de que no había susurrado lo dicho, si no, casi gritado.

- Permití sus susurros, pero no voy a permitir gritos - dijo el profesor Binns - diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, y otros diez menos para Ravenclaw. Y si continúan les sacare otros veinte más a cada casa y se retiraran de mi clase. - Percy los fulmino con su mirada, reprochándole la perdida de puntos, y la interrupción de la clase.

- Si profesor. - dijeron los cuatro. Y regresaron a sus respectivas labores, Tara escribía, y el pelirrojo dibujaba. Oliver decidió copiarle al segundo solo que este no tenia tanto talento, vamos nadie puede tenerlo el pelirrojo era picasso, y dibujando cosas de Quidditch, su nuevo y no tan conocido vicio. Ataña se dedicaba a corregirle algunos errores de las pelotas que el chico esbozaba, mientras cabeceaba hasta finalmente quedarse dormida.

- Ati - Oliver la sacudía - Ati, tenemos defensa, la clase término. - Ataña abrió los ojos confundida.

- Si - dijo media dormida. Bostezo y se estiro. - Vamos - dijo ahora más despierta y sonriente.

- Toma es para vos. - dijo Oliver entregándole una hoja un tanto colorado. Ataña vio el dibujo que ayudo a hacer a Oliver, salvo que ahora no eran tres pelotas de quidditch, si no un mar de estas, y también el campo y un dibujo (no como los del pelirrojo, si no en caricatura) de ella y el volando.

- ¡¡¡Gracias Oli!!! - la chica lo abrazo y beso su mejilla. - Me encanta. - Oliver se puso más rojo que un tomate.

- Oh no son tiernos Bill. - dijo Georgy que salía del aula de defensa.

- Si, a veces me gustaría que fuésemos asi. - dijo Bill también algo rojo.

- Si contesto Georgy, tienen una muy linda amistad, pero la nuestra también es muy buena- comento mientras se iban.

- Creo que Bill no quiere una amistad. - Rió Oliver.

- Yo también lo creo, pero Georgy no se da cuenta, que boba.

- Hay mucha gente ilusa por el mundo.

- Muévete estorbo. – dijo Percy pasando con 1500 libros y empujando a Ataña para entrar al aula.

- Ohh voy a asesinarlo, lo juro.

- Cálmate.

- No quiero, me molesta demasiado¿que le hice a ese espécimen para que me trate asi?

- Nada, pero

- NADA ENTONCES TENGO TODO EL DERECHO

- Basta, sentate, y cállate.

- Bueno. – Respondió la otra enojada.

- Ataña deberías prestar atención, estas cosas son importantes.

- Ya las se, mi nana me las enseño.

- Ahh – Oliver se sintió un poco ignorante, dado que el no entendía nada, y se coloreo un poco, Ataña lo noto.

- No te sientas tonto, sos de otro mundo, es normal. – lo tranquilizo sonriente. – Si queres a la salida te puedo enseñar algunas cosas antes del almuerzo, o volar un rato, lo que vos quieras.

- Si, seria

TOCK TOCK TOCK

- Si? – dijo el profesor Vactor (n/a: es vactor, no vector, no es que yo este mal)

- Disculpe profesor, quisiera saber si puedo retirar a los alumnos Wood y Garver.

- Si profesora. Wood, Garver, retírense.

Ataña y Oliver se levantaron y se fueron con la profesora McGonnagal, quien los condujo hacia su despacho. Los chicos morían de nervios hasta que vieron que Tomas Mushroom también estaba ahí.

- ¿Son ellos? – pregunto la profesora.

- Si¿no les parece perfectos? – dijo Tomas

- No, me parecen pequeños y fuera de las reglas.

- Vamos, a ambos les faltan días para los doce ¿no? – dijo Tomas

- Si profesora. –contestaron los otros dos.

- ¿Cómo es que sabe usted eso señor Mushroom? – Tomas se coloró rápidamente, los chicos también tenían esta duda.

- Yo… - balbuceo – yo… mirelosregistroscuandofuiavisitaradumbledore – dijo rápidamente tomas.

- Diez puntos menos por esto. – Dijo la profesora – sin embargo acepto que los chicos hagan una prueba, LA CUAL VERE, y decidiré si ingresan o no. – Los ojos de los tres brillaron – esto NO significa que ya están en el equipo.

- Pero si significa que casi – les susurro Tomas a los chicos.

- Traguen su alimento, por que si llegan tarde a la clase, y nos restan mas puntos por su culpa juro que los mataré. – Les dijo Percy cuando estos llegaron muy tarde al gran salón para comer.

- NO ES NUESTRA CULPA QUE MCGONNAGAL NOS TUBIESE HORAS HABLANDO DE RESPONSABILIDAD – le grito Ataña mientras el chico se iba. – Lleguemos tarde a propósito.

- Tampoco para hacer tonterías Ati.

- Si es verdad. Traga mucho que esta salida tenemos la cosa esa con McGo, y tenemos que estar bien con las escobas.

- Si, es verdad, tengo q comprarme una.

- Te dije que te regalaba la mía.

- Pero es nueva.

- Pero ya tengo una no muy vieja, que hace excelente lo que necesito. QUEDATELA Y NO TE HAGAS EL BUENITO. – dijo mientras guardaba unas manzanas y sándwiches en la mochila. – los necesitaremos para cargar energía a la salida.

- Si tu lo dices pero para mi es desesperado. – dijo tragando y cruzando el gran salón para ir a clase.

- OLIVER APURATE Y TRAGA ESA MALDITA MANZANA – le grito Ataña mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el campo.

- Si, si si. Pero me sobrecargaste amiga.

- Cállate y come.

Una vez en el campo, Ataña saco sus pelotas (dado que las de la escuela apestaban), tomo un bate, y se pusieron a jugar. Los ojos de McGo se iluminaban cuando Oliver atrapaba un tiro especialmente difícil, o cuando Ataña daba un golpe excelente.

- Bueno – dijo una vez que bajaron. – Voy a pensarlo. – Y se retiro.

La futura bateadora hizo un amago de golpearla con el bate, y Oliver se tiro al piso exhausto.

- Estuvieron excelente – les dijo Georgy. – Sería muy estúpido que no los deje entrar.


End file.
